The Blizzard's ghost
by Unidui
Summary: Serie Blizzard - Il freddo glaciale di alcuni periodi a New York e una storia di fantasmi, forse. Situato nella terza stagione. What if?
1. Chapter 1

Meno ventitré gradi, sembrava che l'intera città fosse stata calata all'improvviso dentro un gigantesco freezer, era tutto ghiacciato, non solo le fontane che sicuramente erano anche bellissime da vedere, si poteva pensare di essere finiti dentro il set di Frozen, il problema era che si erano congelate anche le strade, i marciapiedi, tutto.

Era difficilissimo rimanere in piedi perché non si trattava di soffice neve, ma di ghiaccio puro e pericolosissimo. In questi casi si rimane in casa, a farsi coccolare dalla stufa accesa, dal camino se ce l'hai, da un plaid e cioccolata calda e chi se ne importa di quello che succede fuori, sempre che non ti salti l'elettricità, ovvio. Rimani in casa, se puoi, se sei un poliziotto, invece, sei tra i pochi 'fortunati' a dover lavorare come se tutto quel ghiaccio non esistesse, perché, cosa strana, anche ai malviventi non interessa che non si riesca a camminare e ti si ghiaccia tutto, anzi, sembrano attirati dalle situazioni meno gestibili, più la città è nel panico maggiori sono i matti che decidono di delinquere proprio in quel momento.

Kate Beckett lo sapeva bene, mentre tentava di correre, o meglio scivolare lungo un marciapiede, l'aria fredda bruciava i polmoni, il fiato le sembrava si condensasse davanti a lei. Era all'inseguimento di un sospetto di omicidio segnalato da una telefonata anonima, correre infagottati come se si fosse appena usciti da una base artica non era semplice, così come mantenersi in equilibrio, l'unica consolazione era che anche il malvivente aveva gli stessi problemi. Scivolò proprio davanti a lei, che dovette fermarsi bruscamente per non finirgli addosso, entrasse la pistola, di fatto aveva le mani talmente congelate, nonostante i guanti, che non sarebbe riuscita neanche a premere il grilletto, ma l'uomo non se ne rese conto, riuscì ad ammanettarlo e per farlo stare buono lo minacciò di tenerlo con la faccia sul ghiaccio se non se ne fosse stato immobile fino all'arrivo della volante di appoggio.

Era stremata, infreddolita ma soddisfatta, non aveva sparato un colpo, nessuno s'era fatto male e il sospettato era in custodia, ma non era finita, doveva riempire una pila di scartoffie per formalizzare l'arresto e sapeva che al distretto non c'era il riscaldamento, per un attimo credette che non sarebbe arrivata sana alla fine del turno.

Invidiò Castle, gli aveva intimato di non presentarsi al distretto per nessun motivo, neanche se avesse trovato chi aveva sparato a Kennedy, e lui, forse per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, le aveva dato ascolto, non lo aveva visto quella mattina e neanche sentito per telefono. All'improvviso le fece uno strano effetto quella mancanza, era troppo abituata ad averlo sempre fra i piedi, era come se avesse il dono di 'riempire i vuoti', non in modo invasivo e fastidioso come spesso lei gli faceva credere, al contrario, era rassicurante e divertente e…

Si scosse, ma cosa diavolo andava a pensare, il freddo doveva averle bruciato qualche neurone, o mandato in tilt le sinapsi se era arrivata a sentire la mancanza di quell'uomo. Sospirò e si preparò a proseguire quella giornata infinita

Aveva appena lasciato in custodia il sospetto, stava cercando di scongelarsi le punte delle dita con il riscaldamento dell'auto, si ritrovò a desiderare un caffè caldo da rigirarsi tra le mani, magari portato da Castle.

Sbuffò, generando una nuvoletta davanti a sé, possibile che non riuscisse a toglierselo dalla mente quando non c'era, e desiderare che sparisse dalla sua vista quando la seguiva come un'ombra sui luoghi del delitto? Uhm, magari proprio sparire del tutto no… la radio gracchiò destandola da quella rincorsa di pensieri contraddittori che le stavano facendo venire il mal di testa.

"chiamata per un possibile 187…"

"ricevuto, posizione?"

"595 di Broome Street" ebbe un colpo al cuore, 187, omicidio, nel palazzo di Castle!

"ripetere indirizzo prego"

"possibile 187 al 595 di Broome street, agenti e personale sanitario già sul posto"

Impossibile correre in auto, a mala pena si riusciva a guidare evitando di slittare sull'asfalto ghiacciato, provò a chiamarlo mentre era per strada ma non rispondeva al cellulare, continuava a ripetersi che il palazzo era grande, perché mai doveva essere capitato qualcosa proprio a lui.

Ad un isolato da Broome Street le squillò il cellulare, vide sul display il viso beffardo di Castle, rispose sospirando di sollievo, continuando a camminare in precario equilibrio sul manto ghiacciato

"ehi, Castle, stai bene? Dicono che c'è stato un…"

"Beckett, sono Esposito"

Si bloccò all'istante, se Javier rispondeva al telefono di Castle c'era una sola spiegazione…

"cosa succede Espo?"

"lui non è qui, il loft è a soqquadro… il telefono era sotto la scrivania dello studio…"

"arrivo, sono a pochi minuti"

Riattaccò imponendo alle sue gambe di muoversi nuovamente, e al cervello di funzionare a pieno ritmo, non c'era tempo di chiedersi il motivo per cui aver solo ipotizzato che potesse essere stato ucciso e poi saperlo in pericolo la destabilizzasse fino a quel punto.

"Perché mi è arrivata la segnalazione di omicidio e l'ambulanza…se non è qui"

"È arrivata una chiamata al 911, dal telefono di Castle… e l'operatore ha agito di conseguenza"

Le porse il piccolo tablet da poco in dotazione alla polizia, dava accesso a tutti i data base comunali e dei diversi dipartimenti, anche alle registrazioni del numero di emergenza

Spinse sull'icona 'play', e la voce affannata di Castle emerse dalle casse del dispositivo "Blooming street, vi prego… fate presto… vogl… uccidermi" poi rumori di sottofondo che spiegavano il disastro che avevano trovato

"Armi?"

"Nulla"

"Tracce… ematiche"

"Stanno ancora lavorando…"

"Ok" ingoiò al vuoto, poi si spostò verso lo studio, ritrovò il grande schermo che lui usava come lavagna per tessere la ragnatela di connessioni tra i personaggi dei suoi romanzi, le venne istintivo accenderlo e rimase interdetta

Apparve un titolo "il Fantasma del Blizzard" e sotto una serie di immagini raccolte da internet o scannerizzate da quotidiani, per lo più scandalistici e di second'ordine famosi per la poca attendibilità delle notizie pubblicate. Foto di uomini morti per congelamento, clochard per lo più, ma anche persone morte per assideramento in circostanze quantomeno improbabili, erano almeno una decina

"Ma cosa è questa roba?" Esposito le arrivò alle spalle facendola sobbalzare

"Non ne ho idea" scosse la testa anche se c'era qualcosa di familiare in quella vicenda che vedeva dipanarsi sullo schermo, le venne in aiuto Ryan che intervenne guardandoli come se non si capacitasse che non conoscessero quella storia "Come no ragazzi, dai, il Fantasma del Blizzard!"

"Stai parlando della Leggenda metropolitana del serial killer che usa il blizzard per uccidere, Kevin?" si beccò un'occhiataccia da Esposito

"Esatto!" lui rispose entusiasta

"Ma è una favoletta, come gli alligatori dentro alle fogne di New York o gli uomini talpa…"

"Non sono leggende, solo teorie non ancora del tutto verificate" rispose piccato

"Perché mi sembra di ascoltare Castle?" intervenne Kate che non aveva staccato gli occhi dallo schermo

"Perché è una sua frase… Beckett" Ryan la guardò quasi scusandosi, alzò le spalle e si rimise al lavoro, testa china sul taccuino

Un brivido le attraversò la schiena, in cosa si era andato ad impelagare? Ma certo! la loro scommessa sulle teorie inspiegabili!

"Chiama i ragazzi della scientifica, che scarichino tutti i dati da questo computer" si guardò attorno ancora una volta, combattendo per non essere sopraffatta dall'effetto straniante di trovarsi nel loft di Castle, senza Castle, costretta a fare lo slalom tra suppellettili in frantumi, libri rovesciati e…s'inchinò attirata da un rumore costante, qualcosa che batteva fuori dalla grande finestra, mossa dal vento gelido che imperversava all'esterno

Nel grigiore diffuso dell'aria impastata di neve e vento notò una corda molto spessa, sembrava penzolare dall'alto, provò a sporgersi per seguirne il percorso, terminava sul tetto, un piano più su

"Venite"

Corse fuori dall'appartamento, prese le scale di corsa

"nessuno ha controllato il terrazzo?"

"non credo… non ce ne era motivo…"

Aprì la porta antipanico spingendola con entrambe le mani, vennero investiti tutti e tre dalle raffiche di vento gelato che aveva gioco facile su quell'enorme spazio aperto, nessun ostacolo alla sua corsa

"Non c'è niente qui" Esposito dovette alzare la voce per sovrastare il rumore delle raffiche, stava per voltarsi e ridiscendere quando vide Beckett correre verso il lato sinistro del terrazzo, le parve avesse gridato qualcosa, la seguì con lo sguardo e poi iniziò a correre anche lui in quella direzione sfilandosi il giubbotto per passarlo di corsa alla collega che ora era inginocchiata davanti ad una statua di ghiaccio, al corpo di Castle, legato ad una sedia, coperto solo da una leggera maglietta di cotone, completamente congelato

"È… morto?"

"Non lo so, portiamolo via di qui, al coperto!"

"Vado a chiamare i paramedici, spero siano ancora qui sotto!" Ryan si precipitò dentro

"Se è in ipotermia grave e lo muoviamo troppo, il sangue gelato può arrivare al cuore e farglielo fermare del tutto"

"Cosa proponi"

"Di prenderlo con tutta la sedia e portarlo dentro"

Kate sfilò il berretto di lana dalla tasca del suo giubbotto e lo mise sulla testa di Castle, ricordava qualcosa sul riscaldare prima alcune parti del corpo in caso di congelamento e la testa era in cima alla lista. Già proprio quel berretto 'pizzicoso' per il quale lui l'aveva presa in giro nei giorni precedenti, sperò di avere la possibilità di scherzarci ancora su, con lui. Non sarebbe stato affatto contento di sapere che glielo aveva messo in testa senza il suo permesso, odiava la lana sulla pelle. Per un secondo ebbe la strana sensazione che qualcuno la guardasse da lontano, girò lo sguardo abbracciando tutta l'ampiezza del terrazzo, il freddo pungente faceva brutti scherzi davvero.

Non c'era tempo da perdere però, in attesa dei paramedici lo stesero non senza difficoltà sul pianerottolo, niente battito, freddo, scambiò uno sguardo significativo con Javier e iniziò la rianimazione cardiopolmonare, massaggio, respirazione, massaggio, respirazione, continuò senza fermarsi anche se sembrava non servisse a nulla, fino a quando una coperta termica arrivò dall'alto e due mani guantate le chiesero gentili ma ferme di farsi da parte.

"Eravamo ad un piano da lui, pensando di doverlo cercare chissà dove…"

"Non puoi fartene una colpa, non potevamo immaginare che fosse lì"

"A che ora è arrivata la chiamata al 911?"

"Alle 3 e un quarto"

Guardò l'orologio "è stato lì fuori quaranta minuti, a -14°… eppure nel freezer ci siamo stati molto di più"

"Col vento così impetuoso e lui legato, impossibilitato a muoversi… è un miracolo che sia ancora vivo"

Vivo, lo era da pochi minuti in realtà, era arrivato al pronto soccorso senza battito, senza segni di attività cerebrale, temperatura corporea vicina, molto vicina ai 24°. Lo avevano sottoposto ad una serie di pratiche di riscaldamento corporeo sempre più invasive perché quelle più blande non erano state efficaci, erano dovuti arrivare al riscaldamento del sangue.

"È in coma detective, lo avete salvato voi con la rianimazione cardiopolmonare, avete dato al cervello l'ossigeno necessario perché non spegnesse tutto"

Si lasciò andare sulla sedia di plastica dura della sala d'attesa, le mani sul viso e ancora quella strana sensazione di essere osservata, tolse le mani e si guardò attorno, c'erano Javier e Kevin che parlavano vicino al distributore e nessun'altro, silenzio, e il ronzio di una lampada al neon che aveva deciso di terminare la sua vita proprio in quel momento, anzi no, la vide riaccendersi all'improvviso, dopo una folata di vento che le spostò lievemente i capelli, guardò la finestra, era chiusa.

Era iniziato tutto quasi per scherzo, dopo l'ennesimo battibecco sull'improbabilità di una delle sue teorie "vedrai, un giorno arriverò con le prove che dimostrano in modo inoppugnabile qualcosa che sembra assurdo e tu dovrai ricrederti"

"ok, attendo con impazienza quel giorno Castle"

"bene, giochiamoci qualcosa… che ne dici di una cena?"

"che modo subdolo di procacciarti un appuntamento, ok, ma se non ci riesci entro la prossima primavera… mi lascerai guidare la Ferrari…"

"l'hai già guidata…"

"non come avrei voluto…"

"d'accordo… già mi sto pentendo…"

"perché sai che non vincerai mai questa scommessa"

"vedremo…"

Le aveva scandagliate tutte o quasi, più o meno famose leggende metropolitane dell'area di New York, senza ottenere nulla di significativo fino a quando non si era imbattuto in quei trafiletti di giornale, dapprima neanche lui aveva creduto a ciò che aveva letto. Un fantomatico uomo del freddo che appariva ad ogni blizzard della grande mela, uccideva tre o quattro persone e poi spariva insieme al gelo. Erano per lo più senza tetto, così aveva liquidato la faccenda con l'estremo tentativo fantasioso di qualche scribacchino di accollare le morti di quei poveretti ad un fantomatico killer in carne ed ossa, e non al loro stato di indigenza che li esponeva ad ogni agente atmosferico. Poi però aveva trovato qualcosa di insolito, due ritrovamenti dell'anno precedente a cui la polizia non aveva saputo dare una spiegazione ed erano stati archiviati come tragici e inusuali incidenti, un tizio trovato morto assiderato nella sua auto regolarmente parcheggiata nel garage della sua villetta a schiera, e una donna ritrovata semi immersa in una fontana di un parco periferico, probabilmente caduta accidentalmente, svenuta e quindi morta nel ghiaccio formatosi per bassissime temperature di quel giorno. Andò a ritroso e ne trovò altri, sempre bizzarri, sempre a New York e sempre nei giorni di maggior freddo dell'anno.

Avrebbe voluto correre da Beckett sventolare quella raccolta di indizi e pretendere la ricompensa, sognava da mesi di portarla fuori ad un vero appuntamento ed anche se quello sarebbe stato estorto con una scommessa a lui sarebbe andato bene lo stesso. Non aveva granché in mano, fu costretto a rimandare, avrebbe atteso l'inverno incipiente e le avrebbe portato il killer su un piatto d'argento.

Aveva freddo, per quel poco che riusciva ancora a percepire del suo corpo era seduto ad una sedia di metallo ed era completamente nudo, gli erano rimasti solo i boxer, e una maglietta di cotone leggera, troppo leggera.

Il corpo aveva tremato per minuti interminabili poi si era fermato, i muscoli si erano irrigiditi, il cuore aveva accelerato i battiti ed ora combatteva con una sonnolenza irresistibile, l'unico rumore che sentiva era quello della sua respirazione sempre più frequente e corta.

Sapeva di essere nel primo stadio di ipotermia, aveva ancora qualche minuto poi sarebbe arrivato al secondo, il cuore avrebbe cominciato a battere irregolarmente e poi a decelerare, la pressione sarebbe scesa, i problemi respiratori sarebbero aumentati fino alla perdita di coscienza. Come era accaduto quando erano rimasti chiusi in quel freezer, qualche mese prima, ma poi erano arrivati a salvarli, erano arrivati in tempo e l'unico vero dolore lo aveva avvertito quando l'aveva vista abbracciata a Josh.

Stavolta era diverso, era tutto più veloce, non aveva i vestiti a separarlo dal gelo, non c'era lei da proteggere, gli aveva dato un motivo in più per combattere, era riuscito a chiamare il 911, ma sapeva che difficilmente sarebbero saliti sul terrazzo a cercarlo, dal putiferio rimasto in casa avrebbero creduto fosse stato rapito e portato chissà dove.

Ma lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di morire, non quando aveva vinto la scommessa, aveva trovato il killer del blizzard, sarebbe uscito a cena con Kate e forse le avrebbe detto che… i libri erano solo una scusa, da mesi e al diavolo Josh che non la meritava! Raccolse tutte le forze e provò di nuovo ad alzarsi da quella sedia, ci riuscì, incredibilmente di ritrovò in piedi sul terrazzo, non provava più freddo, era salvo! Si girò verso la porta, vide Beckett, Esposito e Ryan apparire alla soglia, li chiamò

"ehi sono qui, sono salvo, non avete idea di cosa…ehi?!"

Lo superarono correndo verso la sedia… si girò e vide il suo corpo, immobile, ancora legato la testa reclinata in avanti, i suoi amici che si affannavano attorno a lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Ebbe un potente senso di vertigine, il palazzo iniziò a girare velocissimo, chiuse gli occhi cercando di calmarsi, li avrebbe riaperti e magari si sarebbe ritrovato sul suo divano, con le cuffie ad ascoltare musica, un caffè caldo tra le mani, che avrebbe tanto voluto portare a Beckett, sola per le strade congelate di New York. Li riaprì lentamente, ed era ancora lì su quel terrazzo, la sedia non era più al suo posto, Beckett ed Esposito la stavano trasportando al coperto e sopra c'era lui, il giubbotto di Javier buttato alla bene e meglio sopra e il berretto di lana di Kate sulla testa.

Sorrise, poteva farlo?

Stavano cercando di salvarlo, si girò verso la porta e fu come se una bizzarra forza lo trasponesse esattamente lì sulla soglia, poi sul pianerottolo, Beckett china sul suo corpo gli stava praticando il massaggio cardiaco, lo chiamava cercando disperatamente dei segni di reazione, ma non succedeva nulla.

Era successo davvero, quell'uomo lo aveva ingannato, assalito in casa sua e fatto diventare una delle sue vittime!

Ed ora cosa era? un fantasma? Era morto? Quello era il suo cadavere? Si toccò il viso e trovò resistenza, non era fatto d'aria, esisteva!

 _Beckett! Sono qui, qui dietro di te, mi senti?_

Provò a toccarle la spalla, ma stavolta la mano proseguì la sua corsa entrando ed uscendo dal corpo di Kate, la ritrasse inorridito

Vide i paramedici arrivare con coperte termiche e altri dispositivi, Kate lasciarlo alle loro cure senza però smettere di guardare il suo corpo inerme, stringere i pugni quando vennero inviati via radio i drammatici parametri "maschio, bianco, temperatura corporea 25°, niente battito, ipotermia grave, preparate i dispositivi di riscaldamento"

"È vivo?" la domanda irrazionale di Beckett gli strinse il cuore. In quel momento no, di certo non lo era

"in questo momento non ci sono segni vitali, ma detective, non possiamo dichiararlo morto fino a quando il corpo non verrà riscaldato, gli stati di ipotermia possono essere reversibili se presi in tempo…"

Si ritrovò in ospedale, viaggiava col suo corpo? Sembrava di sì perché avrebbe voluto stare accanto a lei, ma non l'avevano fatta salire in ambulanza, lo aveva seguito in auto, e lui era rimasto seduto sul predellino, accanto al suo corpo inerme.

Era tutto così assurdo, anche il suo stato d'animo, avrebbe dovuto essere in preda al panico, magari urlare, piangere, disperarsi e invece non riusciva a provare nulla di tutto ciò, era lucido, attento, e preoccupato sì, per Martha e Alexis che ora avrebbero sofferto.

Doveva trovare il modo per far sapere loro che stava bene tutto sommato, non stava soffrendo e sicuramente si trattava di una cosa transitoria, sarebbe tornato, doveva solo trovare il sistema, capire, magari quello era il suo corpo astrale, come Doctor Strange! Ora lo avrebbero riscaldato, il cuore sarebbe ripartito e quella strana esperienza sarebbe terminata, certo Kate non gli avrebbe mai creduto… come al solito

Non fu facile guardarsi dal di fuori mentre solerti medici infilavano tubi piuttosto inquietanti nelle vene, osservare il tuo sangue uscire dal corpo, entrare in una macchina per essere riscaldato e poi tornare dentro, ma fu emozionante sentire il primo battito, il cuore che ripartiva! Chiuse gli occhi preparandosi a tornare in possesso del suo corpo, ma non successe nulla

Percepì la voce di Kate nell'altra stanza e si ritrovò seduto al suo fianco senza sapere come, parlava con Esposito e Ryan, lo sguardo quasi perso nel vuoto

"Eravamo ad un piano da lui, pensando di doverlo cercare chissà dove…"

"Non puoi fartene una colpa, non potevamo immaginare che fosse lì"

 _Ha ragione Esposito, non potevate pensarci, ma tu lo hai fatto, no? mi ha trovato alla fine!_

"A che ora è arrivata la chiamata al 911?"

"Alle 3 e un quarto"

La vide guardare l'orologio e sospirare "è stato lì fuori quaranta minuti, a -14°…eppure nel freezer ci siamo stati molto di più"

 _Eppure nel freezer ci siamo stati molto di più…_ _lo vedi Beckett continuiamo a completarci le frasi a vicenda, anche se tu non puoi sentirmi_

"Col vento così impetuoso e lui semi spogliato, legato, impossibilitato a muoversi… è un miracolo che sia ancora vivo"

 _Già un miracolo…_

La guardò bene in viso, si accorse che aveva pianto, avrebbe dovuto gongolare per la felicità di scoprire che alla fine, ci teneva sul serio a lui, nonostante facesse di tutto per fargli pensare il contrario, e invece sentì una specie di fitta al cuore, o almeno nel punto in cui avrebbe dovuto essere, improvvisamente si rese conto che non avrebbe mai voluto vederla soffrire in quel modo, al contrario amava guardarla sorridere, e avrebbe tanto voluto abbracciarla e dirle che lui sarebbe tornato presto. Ci provò, si avvicinò fino a quasi toccarle quella rughetta che le si era disegnata sulla fronte, senza affondare per evitare quel trapasso così destabilizzante, doveva averci messo molto impegno perché fece sobbalzare una lampada al neon del soffitto, riuscì a smuoverle la frangetta, ma non a farla sorridere

Ascoltò le diagnosi dei medici, era in coma, beh era già un passo in avanti, no? da morto a coma ce ne passava! Ma perché diavolo non riusciva a tornare nel suo corpo?

Si era seduto sul mobiletto fuori dalla sua stanza di degenza, la numero 47 di terapia intensiva, le gambe a penzoloni, ne aveva abbastanza di guardarsi steso in quel letto, una cera poco invidiabile, iniziava ad irritarsi, cos'era il reboot del film con Patrick Swayze? Senza creta, e neanche Woopy Goldberg a tirarlo su di morale

La vide arrivare dal fondo del corridoio, dovevano averle dato il permesso di vederlo, ebbe l'impulso di fermarla poi quello di scappare via, non voleva assistere a quella scena. Aveva tratto un sospiro di sollievo quando si era ricordato che Alexis e Martha erano lontane da New York, si sarebbero risparmiate tutto questo perché era certo che si sarebbe svegliato presto e tutto sarebbe tornato come prima, non aveva pensato che lì c'era Kate, non aveva forse ancora compreso del tutto quanto quella situazione facesse male anche a lei e di rimando a lui.

Beh lo stava constatando ora, in tutta la dolorosa consapevolezza, e diavolo, anche fuori dal corpo l'anima soffre a quel modo, nel veder soffrire la persona che si ama?

Dovette assistere alla lotta di Kate contro la paura ad entrare, vedere la mano poggiata sulla maniglia che non trovava la forza di spingere, sentirle prendere un sospiro tremante prima di varcare la soglia. Entrò si sedette e lui si ritrovò di nuovo accanto a lei prima ancora di averlo deciso.

"i medici non sanno se ti risveglierai, io invece lo so che lo farai, hai una cena da riscuotere, non vorrai mica perdertela"

 _Per niente al mondo Kate, ma aspetta quindi… hai trovato i miei file?_

"non gongolare troppo, ma hai fatto un lavoro eccellente, per essere solo uno scrittore…"

 _Solo uno scrittore? Io sono il tuo partner perfetto!_

"ci hai lasciato tutto, luoghi, vittime, indizi, prove, tranne l'identità del killer, ma io lo troverò, troverò chi ti ha fatto questo Castle, anche se dovrò farlo senza l'appoggio del dipartimento… lo sai? stavolta è a me che non credono… volevano liquidarlo come un incidente domestico, come se una persona sana di mente possa decidere di mettersi in maglietta seduto sul terrazzo condominiale a -14°!"

 _No aspetta, non da sola Kate, è pericoloso più di quanto immagini!_

Si era avvicinato, le aveva messo le mani sulle spalle, se solo avesse potuto farsi sentire… doveva fermarla quell'uomo era pericoloso, ed era un'insospettabile! La vide scuotersi, per un istante credette fosse riuscito a mettersi in contatto con lei, poi capì, stava lottando per non piangere, gli teneva la mano stretta, rimase così fino a quando non vennero a chiamarla. La vide alzarsi di scatto come se l'avessero risvegliata improvvisamente, si era girata verso la porta velocemente, come a voler scappare via da lì, era arrivata alla porta poi era tornata sui suoi passi, si era avvicinata al suo letto, si era chinata e gli aveva lasciato un bacio sulla fronte "ti prego svegliati Rick", poi era uscita, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé

E lui era rimasto lì, incredulo, felice, frustrato, arrabbiato

 _Ci sto provando Kate, ci sto provando_


	3. Chapter 3

Non era salita subito in auto, aveva avuto bisogno di camminare un po', nonostante la temperatura bassa e il vento sferzante che non accennava a diminuire. Continuava a pensare al calore intenso che aveva avvertito improvvisamente sulla schiena, quando era dentro la stanza di Castle, non riusciva a capire cosa fosse stato e perché le avesse smosso tutte le emozioni che aveva faticosamente cercato di reprimere fino a quel momento. Aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, o sarebbe impazzita, chiamò l'unica persona che avrebbe avuto la pazienza di ascoltare i suoi sfoghi irrazionali.

Venti minuti dopo era seduta in un caffè vicino all'obitorio, con la sua amica anatomopatologa che le restituiva i suoi stessi sguardi turbati, mano a mano che lei trovava le parole adatte a spiegare i suoi stati d'animo

"Lanie io non so cosa mi stia succedendo, è come se mi mancasse l'aria, lui era sempre lì, ogni giorno seduto su quella sedia, o con quello stupido giubbotto con su scritto 'writer', irritante, egocentrico…"

"Simpatico, arguto, affascinante…"

"Smettila Lanie, io sto con Josh, lui è equilibrato, serio, responsabile… Castle è lontano anni luce da tutto questo ed io non ho mai pensato che… e allora perché non riesco a reggere l'idea che lui possa non svegliarsi più?"

"Forse perché ne sei innamorata, tesoro?"

"No, ma… non è possibile, vero?" la guardò con uno sguardo sperduto che fece stringere il cuore all'amica. Lanie aveva il dono di schiarire le nebbie in cui ogni tanto Kate s'inabissava, parlava chiaro e diretto, era un toccasana

"Dovresti smetterla di fingere di non essere in grado di guardarti dentro Kate, anche se quello che vedi ti spaventa"

"Lo sai, fino a che sono stata in ospedale, avevo la sensazione che lui fosse in grado di ascoltarmi, lo sentivo vicino, non so come spiegarlo…"

"Ti sei spiegata benissimo" le regalò un sorriso consapevole

"Cosa devo fare?" stritolava quella povera tazza ormai fredda

"Niente che non hai già fatto"

"Sperare?"

"Sì e magari tornare a parlargli"

"Credi in queste cose Lanie?"

"Fino a prova contraria sì, credo anche in queste cose"

"Devo trovare l'uomo che lo ha ridotto così" lo sguardo si fece determinato e Lanie lo conosceva bene

"Non cadere nella tana del coniglio Kate, lui è ancora qui… concentrati sul modo di farlo tornare, e poi troverete il killer, non metterti in pericolo da sola" lo aveva fatto anche dopo la morte della madre, ma lui non era morto, lei non doveva ricaderci

"Ah, sai che…"

"Sì, nessuno crede a quella teoria fantasiosa del fantasma del blizzard…"

"ma lui lo ha trovato, davvero Lanie, e devo finire il suo lavoro"

Qualunque fosse lo stato in cui si trovava non lo esonerava dal provare emozioni, sentimenti, ed ora era frustrato e arrabbiato, aveva provato a seguirla fuori dall'ospedale, non voleva che andasse a cercare quell'uomo da sola, ma una forza invisibile lo aveva scaraventato a terra non appena aveva provato a varcare la soglia. Dall'entrata dell'ospedale si era ritrovato al capezzale di sé stesso, di nuovo senza sapere come. Era legato al suo corpo forse perché non era né morto né vivo, era in attesa di rientrare o sganciarsi del tutto.

Quella situazione gli ricordò la scena finale di 2001 Odissea nello spazio, il capitano David Bowman che guardava sé stesso sul letto di morte circondato da una stanza stile '700, e poi la fine e di nuovo l'inizio. Sarebbe finita così? Sarebbe morto e poi rinato da qualche altra parte del mondo? E perché continuava a interpretare tutto quello che gli stava accadendo attraverso i film? Forse ne aveva visti troppi, o forse era solo un sogno, lui era in coma e sognava di potersene andare in giro più o meno liberamente, per questo non poteva aiutare Kate. Tornò la frustrazione, e la paura.

Se Kate aveva realmente in mano le sue ricerche sul killer del blizzard, avrebbe ripercorso i suoi stessi passi e sarebbe caduta nello stesso passo falso che lo aveva portato a quella situazione. Certo lei era scaltra e molto più avvezza di lui alle indagini, ma in quel caso sarebbero servite a poco quelle qualità, lei ci sarebbe finita davanti senza sospettare minimante che fosse il killer e lui avrebbe agito, magari già lo aveva fatto! O dio, dio!

Dalla frustrazione era passato all'agitazione, quella che continuava a non provare per il suo stato, e invece lo assaliva per la sorte di Beckett

Non si era reso conto che si fosse fatta l'alba, altra circostanza da registrare, non riusciva a percepire il trascorrere del tempo, così come saltava nello spazio, probabilmente gli accadeva anche nel tempo. Aveva camminato su e giù per la stanza, evitando di guardare il suo corpo troppo a lungo, aveva anche pensato di farsi un giro per l'ospedale, ma poi aveva desistito, gli sembrava di essere un voyeur, rimase lì a cercare un modo per… non sapeva neanche lui per fare cosa.

La porta si aprì, illuminando la stanza in penombra, si aspettò di vedere apparire l'infermiera di turno, che a cadenza regolare era entrata nella stanza, aveva regolato qualche parametro sulle macchine, cambiato flebo, e tolto la maschera d'ossigeno che gli ricopriva l'intero viso sostituendola con una piccola cannula, stava migliorando quindi? Allora perché non cambiava nulla nel suo stato?

Ma non era l'infermiera, entrò Kate, con due caffè in mano. Attraversò la stanza con meno indecisione del giorno prima, ne posò uno sul suo comodino, bevve un sorso del suo

"lo so è stupido, faccio e penso un'enormità di cose idiote in queste ore, tipo presentarmi qui alle sei del mattino…e portarti questo…ma ho pensato che… dopo tutti quelli che tu hai portato a me…"

 _No, no, è uno dei gesti più gentili che qualcuno abbia mai fatto per me, davvero!_

Avrebbe volentieri versato qualche lacrima se solo avesse potuto farlo, era rimasto vicino alla finestra a guardare quella scena, aveva desiderato starle più vicino e si era ritrovato accanto a lei, di nuovo senza aver mosso alcuno dei suoi evanescenti muscoli. Stese la mano per prendere la tazza fumante, ovviamente la trapassò, ma un tentativo doveva pur farlo.

"se i tuoi calcoli sono corretti, oggi ci sarà un'altra vittima e devo impedire che accada, ho letto di questo poliziotto che aveva indagato due anni fa, ora è commissario, lo incontrerò nel pomeriggio"

 _No! Non andare da lui, è lui il killer Kate è lui! LUI! non andare!_

Urlava si sbracciava, ma lei non lo vedeva, né sentiva

"spero di tornare qui stasera e dirti che lo abbiamo fermato, grazie a te…"

 _No, Kate per favore!_

"sono leggermente più ottimisti, respiri quasi da solo ora, quindi, datti una mossa Castle!… spero che tu decida di svegliarti perché devo dirti una cosa importante, ma ho bisogno che tu sia sveglio…"

 _dimmela Kate dimmela anche ora, io sono qui_

la vide sporgersi di nuovo verso il suo viso immobile, e stavolta lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra che ora erano libere dal respiratore, osservò anche le sue dita che scorrevano sulla sua guancia, per asciugare una lacrima che era caduta su di lui

 _ti amo Kate, non andare dal commissario McCain, lascia stare, lascia stare!_

L'aveva seguita anche stavolta fino all'uscita convinto che se lo avesse desiderato con tutto sé stesso sarebbe riuscito a seguirla anche fuori di lì, ma prima di sapere se fosse riuscito in quell'impresa, fu costretto ad assistere ad uno scambio inaspettato che lo lasciò di stucco

Josh Davidson, il dottore, il compagno a tutti gli effetti di Kate avanzava verso di lei sorridendo, si protese per baciarla sulle labbra e lei sembrò presa alla sprovvista, lo lasciò fare. Rick ebbe la familiare sensazione già provata fuori da container-freezer pochi mesi prima, guardarla da lontano mentre il suo uomo si prendeva cura di lei, non era cambiato nulla, anzi no, qualcosa ora era solo più letterale, lì s'era sentito trasparente, ora lo era davvero. Desiderò essere da qualsiasi altra parte, chiuse gli occhi sperando in una delle sue dislocazioni improvvise, ma stavolta non accadde nulla, provava ad allontanarsi e tornava vicino a lei

Condannato a sentirli scambiarsi smancerie…

Quando cedette a quella sorte e si concentrò sullo scambio tra i due, capì che non era come sembrava, le voci, seppur sommesse, erano tese

"Come mai qui a quest'ora? Sapevi che finivo il turno e mi ha fatto una sorpresa?"

"No, io… ero qui per Castle"

"Oh, già, l'incidente domestico…"

"No, non è stato incidente domestico è stato un tentato omicidio…"

"Ah, se lo dici tu…"

"Scusa Josh ma non capisco questo tono sarcastico, quell'uomo sta rischiando di morire e un serial killer è ancora la fuori e potrebbe uccidere ancora"

"E devi prenderlo tu, per forza?"

"È il mio lavoro, o te ne sei dimenticato?"

"Lo sai che ti preferirei dietro una scrivania Kate, al sicuro"

 _Ma come ti permetti dottorino? Lei è la più brava detective di New York, sei solo un egoista, è un egoista Kate, quando lo capirai_

"Sei un egoista Josh, tu vuoi solo non doverti preoccupare, beh ti facilito il compito, abbiamo chiuso"

"Cosa?"

 _Davvero? Lo stai mollando? Oh, se fossi sveglio!_

"non ti rendi neanche conto che dovevamo solo dircelo? Da quanto tempo ci ignoriamo…"

"io non posso tralasciare il mio lavoro…"

"non si tratta di questo…"

"è per lui vero, per Castle? ti rendi conto che mi stai lasciando per un vegetale"

 _Vegetale a chi? Dottor motocicletta!_

Fu più forte di lui, partì alla carica, un pugno sulla spalla, finì per attraversarlo tutto e non fu affatto piacevole, anche perché scoprì che poteva 'sentire' ciò che provava la persona attraversata

"ehi ma cosa? ma c'è stata una scossa di terremoto?"

"che c'è Josh ? stai cercando di cambiare discorso?"

"no…"

 _Kate lui sta pensando alla sua prossima operazione, neanche ti sta ascoltando…_

"lo sai Josh sembra che neanche mi ascolti… addio"

 _Evvai! Questo è il giorno più bello della mia vi… sarebbe stato il giorno più bello, se fossi vivo, maledizione!_

Talmente preso ad imprecare contro il suo stato evanescente non si rese conto che i due contendenti si erano diretti ognuno nella direzione opposta dell'altro e Kate aveva raggiunto grandi falcate l'uscita dell'ospedale. Chiuse la distanza con un battito di ciglia, ma di nuovo, si ritrovò sul pavimento non appena ebbe provato ad uscire dall'edificio. L'euforia per ciò a cui aveva assistito fu ben presto rimpiazzata dalla delusione, non poteva lasciarla andare sola a quell'incontro! Anche se poi cosa mai avrebbe potuto fare senza il suo corpo…

 _Kate!_

La vide arrestare quell'andatura quasi marziale e girarsi verso l'entrata, per un attimo credette l'avesse sentito, ma si sbagliava, come tutte le altre volte, sfilò dalla borsa un mazzo di chiavi e lo porse all'addetta della reception chiedendo di farle avere al dr. Davidson. Erano chiavi di un appartamento, stava restituendogli anche le chiavi, chiusura definitiva. Poi era uscita, e lui s'era arrestato poco prima della linea di demarcazione, l'aveva seguita mentre con lo sguardo cercava una finestra verso l'alto e la sentì mentre sottovoce pregava "svegliati Castle, io devo dirtelo, devo dirti che ti amo"

A quelle parole fu come se una scarica elettrica l'avesse attraversato, chissà magari era la manifestazione della pura gioia in quel mondo incorporeo, fece un balzo in avanti senza neanche pensarci e si ritrovò fuori, accanto a lei, ce l'aveva fatta, era con lei in auto, ora doveva trovare il modo di avvertirla del pericolo

Nel frattempo al terzo piano stanza 47, i medici cercavano di far rientrare una preoccupante aritmia iniziata in modo del tutto inaspettato, dato che il paziente aveva dato segni di miglioramento


	4. Chapter 4

_Allora, siamo qui…_

Viaggiavano da qualche minuto in silenzio, lui odiava il silenzio, soprattutto dopo quello a cui aveva assistito in ospedale, doveva parlare, anche se lei non lo avrebbe sentito, era più forte di lui

 _prima era così? Andavi sempre in giro da sola? Kevin e Javier nell'altra auto... Non ti è mai mancato qualcuno con cui parlare anche del più e del meno... Per scaricare... Beh adesso avresti dovuto roteare gli occhi dicendomi che non sono affari miei..._

Si fermò ad un semaforo, strinse il volante e sospirò. Sì girò come d'abitudine verso il lato passeggero, era talmente assuefatta al flusso continuo di parole che Castle le propinava quotidianamente, che ora tutto quel silenzio le perforava le orecchie. Era capitato di essere sola in auto, ma la consapevolezza che lui avrebbe potuto non essere mai più lì con lei la stava stritolando. Soprattutto ora che era libera, di mente e di cuore, e puntavano entrambi verso di lui. Che tempismo!

"Perché non hai chiamato me, Castle, perché hai fatto il 911, magari sarei potuta arrivare prima..."

Già perché?

 _E metterti deliberatamente contro quel pazzo? Sarebbe dovuta bastare una volante… non avevo calcolato il ghiaccio per le strade…_

Le aveva messo una mano sulla spalla senza pensarci, aveva dimenticato di aver lasciato il suo corpo a molti isolati da lì, affondò qualche centimetro poi si ritrasse, che diavolo stava facendo? La vide portarsi la mano nel punto in cui l'aveva toccata, era una coincidenza?

 _Mi hai sentito Kate? mi hai sentito?_

Lei sospirò e rimise in marcia l'auto, doveva lavorare ecco quello che le ci voleva, perché continuava ad avere la sensazione di essere osservata e ora le era anche sembrato che qualcuno le toccasse la spalla. Scosse la testa, stava perdendo lucidità e non poteva permetterselo. Ancora poche ore e l'incontro con il commissario forse le avrebbe dato la pista giusta per trovare il killer.

Era così strano poter osservare le persone quando pensano di essere sole, era stato con lei al distretto, aveva evitato di seguirla nello spogliatoio anche se quella stessa forza che prima non lo lasciava uscire dall'ospedale ora lo attirava verso di lei come una calamita. Si era dovuto sedere dietro l'anta dell'armadietto aperto, aveva sorriso di quella situazione, se solo Kate avesse saputo… certo avrebbe potuto finalmente scoprire dove avesse il famoso tatuaggio… no, anche se evanescente era pur sempre un gentiluomo, innamorato ma gentlemen

Si stava quasi divertendo, passando da una scrivania all'altra, aveva beccato LT che si rilassava con candy crush saga, poi però la forza sconosciuta l'aveva riportato da lei, nel momento esatto in cui il telefono aveva squillato

La vide incupirsi, avrebbe detto anche perdere colorito, aveva solo annuito e bofonchiato un 'capisco', aveva riattaccato, chiamato i bro "devo tornare in ospedale…Rick, volevo dire Castle, le sue condizioni si sono aggravate all'improvviso, i medici non sanno spiegarselo, è di nuovo in rianimazione"

 _Che diavolo è successo? Come rianimazione, deve esserci un errore_

Mentre protestava per quelle notizie poco rassicuranti si ritrovò in ospedale davanti al suo corpo quasi irriconoscibile, i tubi erano aumentati così come i medici attorno a lui, cercò di carpire qualche discorso, udì un'infermiera parlare del suo tracciato cerebrale, che era stato quasi assente fino a pochi secondi prima ed ora si era come riattivato, c'era stupore, fervevano i consulti, non avevano mai visto una situazione simile.

Lui invece capì

Per qualche motivo, se fosse rimasto nei pressi del suo corpo avrebbe avuto qualche speranza di tornare, se invece se ne fosse allontanato sarebbe stato come se avesse deciso di non rientrare mai più, le condizioni fisiologiche sarebbero peggiorate fino alla morte, quella vera, definitiva. Fino a quando era stato lì non aveva fatto che migliorare, respirava da solo era in terapia intensiva e forse ne sarebbe uscito presto, era bastata quella gita in auto con Kate ed ora era in rianimazione, attaccato a fin troppe macchine per i suoi gusti

Mentre raccoglieva gli esiti di quei ragionamenti la vide apparire nel corridoio, non la fecero entrare, la vide scuotere la testa, portarsi le mani giunte al viso. Un medico le indicò una finestra di vetro e lei si avvicinò piano, poggiò la mano sulla superficie trasparente, Rick le fu dietro, l'immagine di Kate riflessa sul vetro si fondeva col profilo del suo corpo disteso e immobile, il vetro si rifiutava di restituire anche la sua sagoma sgomenta, in piedi dietro di lei

"Devo andare… ti prego resisti"

La guardò uscire con il passo risoluto con cui si avviava sempre a chiudere i casi, guardò l'ora sull'orologio nel corridoio, stava andando da McCain. Studiò un'ultima volta le sue spoglie mortali, aveva già deciso, sarebbe andato con lei.

 _Kate ascoltami, non accettare nessun tipo di bevanda, lui narcotizza le sue vittime, voi non potete saperlo perché non lascia tracce usa sostanze naturali, ti prego non bere nulla!_

Era scesa dall'auto lottando per rimanere in equilibrio sul manto gelato, se possibile era ancora più freddo del giorno precedente. La macchina si era ricoperta di una sottile lastra di ghiaccio.

La sua indole sospettosa l'aveva messa in allerta quando McCain aveva optato per un incontro lontano dal suo ufficio, le aveva detto che non voleva che il suo nome fosse ancora legato a quella leggenda metropolitana che aveva spopolato anni prima, ma lei non gli aveva creduto del tutto, alla fine avevano optato per il suo appartamento, Kate acconsentì

Rick la seguiva in ogni spostamento, era la sua ombra, non più solo in senso figurato ormai

Scendendo dall'auto si era sporto sul vetro coperto di ghiaccio e quando si era ritratto aveva notato con suo grande stupore che aveva lasciato un segno, non proprio un'impronta ma forse, se si fosse impegnato di più… si era messo a provare, spingeva con un dito sul film di ghiaccio, e quello cambiava forma, riusciva a deformarlo! Ora doveva solo fare in modo che gli occhi di Kate ci finissero sopra!

La cercò con lo sguardo, era andata, se l'era persa, troppo preso in quei tentativi. Chiuse gli occhi, provò a dislocarsi pensando a lei, e ci riuscì. Si ritrovò in un soggiorno arredato all'antica, McCain, quel bastardo, le parlava con voce pacata, raccontava le sue fandonie, le stesse che aveva propinato a lui prima di drogarlo

"Caffè?"

"Oh, grazie sì"

 _No! No! No! Maledizione!_

Seguì McCain in cucina, lo vide armeggiare con delle pillole, tornò di corsa in soggiorno, c'era una finestra leggermente ricoperta di ghiaccio, si trasportò all'esterno e provò a tracciare un NON BERE! Con le dita

Ci riuscì, ma ora doveva attirate la sua attenzione verso quella finestra, tornò da lei, provò a toccarla sulla spalla, poi sul viso, lei sembrò avvertire qualcosa, un fastidio come se una mosca le avesse ronzato attorno, ma continuava a guardare McCain che le versava il caffè

Rick doveva inventarsi qualcosa e subito _, ok, perdonami Kate_

Le attraversò il corpo cercando di rimanere all'interno quanto più possibile, non sapeva se avesse potuto farlo, ma provò a girarle il viso verso la finestra

All'improvviso venne assalito da un numero incalcolabile di pensieri, immagini, emozioni, tutte insieme, se avesse avuto un cuore pulsante gli sarebbe esploso in petto, provò a concentrarsi a focalizzarsi su McCain, girava tutto ma lui provava a ripetere _McCain è il killer, scappa, vai via di lì, non bere, è lui il killer_

Si ritrovò sul pavimento di quel soggiorno, girava ancora in modo vorticoso, poi divenne liquido, non riusciva più a rimanere all'altezza del pavimento con in piedi, saliva o scendeva troppo, iniziò a dislocarsi in posti diversi della casa ad una velocità impressionante

Intravide Kate che si alzava di scatto dalla poltrona, gettava via il caffè, prendeva la pistola e la puntava su McCain, poi forse uno sparo, manette, auto della polizia, poi la rianimazione, i bip, il suono del respiratore nel silenzio più assoluto, e infine cadde stremato su un pavimento di legno scuro, familiare, era a casa di Kate


	5. Chapter 5

Aveva dovuto mentire, raccontare che aveva capito che McCain fosse il killer perché lo aveva visto drogarle il caffè, ma non era vero, niente di quello che aveva scritto nel rapporto proveniva dalle sue indagini, i riscontri li aveva trovati solo dopo, dopo che quella voce le era comparsa nella testa e tutto era stato chiarissimo ad un tratto. Il compito le venne facilitato dalla quantità enorme di prove trovate nello scantinato della casa, il Fantasma del Bilizzard era famoso per portar via qualcosa ad ogni sua vittima, oggetti comuni che spesso sfuggivano ai resoconti degli investigatori, vestiti, piccoli oggetti, tra le tante cose riconobbe la camicia di Castle con le iniziali in bella vista.

Aveva lo stomaco sottosopra come se l'avessero obbligata a dieci giri sulle montagne russe, non aveva raccontato a nessuno cosa era successo perché stentava anche lei a capirlo, si era letteralmente trascinata verso casa, si era chiusa dentro ed era crollata sul divano.

Neanche la peggiore sbronza presa al college per colpa di un'amica l'aveva ridotta così, tentò di rialzarsi quasi subito, una doccia e poi sarebbe andata da Castle, glielo aveva promesso, aveva arrestato il killer, doveva dirglielo, magari si sarebbe svegliato…

Le sembrava d'aver sognato, non capiva come aveva fatto a 'sapere' che McCain fosse il colpevole, non l'aveva intuito, all'improvviso lo sapeva e basta, così come conosceva il modus operandi, il caffè drogato, come era possibile se pochi secondi prima stava solo pensando a quali domande porgli per capirci di più su quella storia

Quando l'adrenalina arrivò a livelli minimi ricordò qualcosa di inquietante, quella scritta sul vetro "non bere" e poi quella consapevolezza improvvisa, arrivata insieme a quel malessere

"Sei stato tu Castle? me lo hai detto tu?" pronunciò quella frase quasi in un sospiro, senza sapere a chi stava chiedendo in realtà, a sé stessa o a quell'idea di Castle che non l'aveva mai lasciata un attimo

Rick cercava ancora di riprendersi da quel viaggio dentro l'anima di Kate, ma quando la sentì rivolgersi a lui scattò in piedi e poi accanto a lei in una frazione di secondi

 _Mi hai sentito? Hai ascoltato le mie parole, sul serio?_

La vide scuotere la testa e poi andare verso il mobile su cui era poggiata una bottiglia di whisky, se ne versò due dita e le buttò giù tutte d'un fiato

"Sono impazzita, parlo da sola e sento le voci, perfetto!"

 _Non sei impazzita, dai concentrati mi hai sentito, hai visto la scritta! Kate!_

Si guardò attorno, magari avrebbe potuto rifarlo, scriverle qualcosa, ma non c'erano vetri ricoperti dal ghiaccio, o meglio se c'erano erano nascosti da grandi persiane che lei non aveva neanche aperto, mentre continuava l'ispezione visiva, si ritrovò senza averlo deciso nella stanza da bagno, l'acqua calda che scorreva nella vasca e lei, nuda dentro

 _oh, non volevo, non dipende da me scusa! Uh che idiota Castle non può sentirti, né vederti! Ma tu sì quindi girati!_

Provò ad uscire di lì, ma tornava sempre in quella camera, vicino a lei, aveva scelto così qualche ora prima

il vapore aveva invaso la stanza e ricoperto lo specchio, lui lo notò e si chiese perché non tentare, in fin dei conti era un po' come il ghiaccio, provò a tracciare una lettera e poi un'altra, e un'altra ancora fino a quando non sentì un frastuono alle sue spalle, si girò allarmato e se la trovò a pochi centimetri, l'asciugamano tenuto con le mani, la bottiglia di bagnoschiuma rovesciata a terra e lo sguardo fisso sullo specchio

sono qui con te

R

"Che scherzo è? Chi c'è qui!" la vide correre a prendere la pistola

Kate girò tutta la casa e lui dietro che cercava l'ennesimo inutile contatto

 _Fermati Kate, ripensa a quello che è successo nell'appartamento di McCain e troverai le risposte_

Terminò l'ispezione in camera da letto, si lasciò cadere supina, le mani sul viso, con una teneva ancora la pistola, pensò che forse non avrebbe dovuto bere, si sentiva ancora scombussolata ed era come se non riuscisse a tenere a freno le emozioni

Rick era rimasto in fondo alla stanza, non sapeva come, ma pure se non aveva un corpo, reagiva a quella vista di lei sdraiata, seminuda sul letto. Si rese conto che con molta probabilità non avrebbe mai potuto fare l'amore con lei e quel rimpianto era mitigato solo dalla consapevolezza d'averla salvata dalle grinfie di quel folle.

Si sdraiò accanto a lei, voleva solo starle vicino, non poteva sentire la sua pelle sotto le dita, ma percorse ugualmente il profilo dei suoi fianchi, si nutrì del suo respiro, notò i muscoli che si muovevano impercettibilmente al suo passaggio, stavolta non gli diede peso, troppe volte aveva sperato che potesse sentirlo

"Sei davvero qui Rick"

 _Sì, sì_ , non credette alle sue orecchie

Di nuovo quel calore particolare, che stavolta non rimase sulla spalla, scivolò lungo il suo corpo, la sensazione di non essere sola e la consapevolezza improvvisa che lui fosse lì, che c'era sempre stato. Fu tutto come da McCain, all'improvviso sapeva, sapeva che lui era fuori dal suo corpo, che non riusciva a rientrare e che aveva scelto di allontanarsene, per lei, per metterla in guardia

"Dovevi lottare per tornare Castle, non per aiutare me!"

Il calore in quel momento fu molto intenso vicino alle labbra, sembrava volesse dirle il loro sempre

Dopo quel bacio rubato Rick iniziò a sentirsi strano, debole, capì che la fine, quella vera, era vicina, probabilmente il suo corpo stava cedendo definitivamente

 _Mi sa che questo è un addio Kate_

Il calore sparì all'improvviso, lei si tirò su di scatto chiamandolo, aveva avvertito l'assenza improvvisa, ora sì che era vuoto totale, in quell'esatto momento squillò il cellulare, rispose, si vestì in tutta fretta e corse verso l'ospedale.


	6. Chapter 6

Avevano chiamato lei perché Martha e Alexis, che erano rimaste bloccate a Los Angeles per la chiusura degli aeroporti della costa est, erano finalmente in volo, ma irrintracciabili. Le condizioni di Castle erano peggiorate ancora, dopo quel picco inspiegabile di qualche ora prima. Poche ore e poi avrebbero dovuto constatare la morte cerebrale.

Morte cerebrale

"Eh no Castle, così non vale, non puoi farmi questo, lo vedi che sei un egoista egocentrico!" l'avevano fatta entrare nella stanza, ed era stato scioccante rivederlo lì immobile dopo che la sua mente aveva disegnato un lui disteso accanto a lei sul letto, era stato così vero e così impossibile. Parlava e pensava, pensava ad alta voce, e forse straparlava, non lo sapeva neanche lei, era tutto assurdo, fin dal principio di quella storia, iniziata con una scommessa che lei aveva anche dimenticato, e poi un killer reale e folle, e insospettabile, e una parte di Rick che l'aveva raggiunta e aiutata, ne era sicura o almeno voleva esserlo con tutte le forze

"Mi sei stato appiccicato come un'ombra in tutte queste ore e svanisci proprio ora? Mi hai lasciato i tuoi pensieri, tutti, TUTTI, ora li ricordo bene, hai deciso di staccarti da qui, mi hai seguito e non potevi più tornare, ma ora sono qui io, quindi tu devi essere qui da qualche parte, dai fai uno sforzo, torna indietro prima che sia troppo tardi"

"Hai vinto la scommessa, non vuoi riscuotere?"

Era sicuro di non essere stato più, per un tempo incalcolabile aveva smesso di essere cosciente di sé stesso, non era stato da nessuna parte, non aveva visto o sentito più nulla, poi si era percepito all'improvviso, e non era come prima, era pesante, era immobile, avvertiva qualcosa di nuovo, dolore e conforto allo stesso tempo, il conforto di una mano che stringeva forte, di una voce che non smetteva di parlare _"non vuoi riscuotere?"_

Avrebbe voluto annuire, doveva aver fatto un sogno stranissimo in cui si muoveva indisturbato con il suo corpo 'astrale', perché ora quello reale non ne voleva sapere, ci riprovò, forse riuscì in qualcosa perché percepì chiaramente un incremento di movimenti attorno a lui, voci diverse, suoni cadenzati, l'unica cosa che non cambiava era quella mano che stringeva forte, le dita affusolate di Kate, come poteva non riconoscerle.

Quando aveva mosso di quei pochi millimetri la testa si era rifiutata di credere d'aver visto quel movimento, era troppo bello, era stato troppo facile per essere vero, era bastato essere lì? Parlargli? Un po' come la bella addormentata ma senza il bacio… quello magari in un secondo momento non lo avrebbe disdegnato… i medici erano accorsi immediatamente perché i monitor nella sala centrale erano impazziti, il tracciato cerebrale era tornato potente così come la capacità dei polmoni di funzionare da soli. Lei non lasciava la presa attorno alla sua mano doveva aspettare che stringesse anche lui, doveva succedere, lei doveva sentirlo che ricambiava quella stretta, poi si sarebbe fatta da parte per lasciarli lavorare, prima era impossibile, non ci riusciva. Il pollice trovò il dorso della sua mano e si mosse appena su e giù come una carezza, la più bella che avesse ricevuto, stavolta non c'era solo il calore, era pelle su pelle.

"Ehi"

"Ehi"

"Cosa mi è successo?"

Aveva aperto gli occhi trovandosi il viso di Beckett molto vicino al suo, aperto in un sorriso sincero e libero che non le aveva mai visto rivolgere a lui, poi vide comparire la rughetta foriera di problemi non appena ebbe chiesto perché si trovava lì, in un letto d'ospedale. L'aveva seguita con lo sguardo mentre si allontanava, poggiandosi sullo schienale, improvvisamente nervosa.

"Ho combinato qualcosa? Sembri molto arrabbiata con me Beckett… giuro che non ho…"

"Non ricordi nulla Ri… Castle?"

"Ecco io… avevo un appuntamento con… un commissario che aveva seguito le indagini su… ecco ora ti arrabbierai sul serio… il fantasma del…"

"del Blizzard lo so"

"Oh, lo sai" abbasso gli occhi come un bambino beccato con le mani nella marmellata

"il commissario McCain, era lui il killer, sembra che da ragazzo avesse subito molte violenze dal padre… tra queste c'era una punizione assurda, lo metteva nudo fuori casa sotto la neve e lo faceva rientrare solo quando era vicino all'assideramento… e poi il padre anni dopo fu trovato morto, congelato per strada, fu archiviato come incidente, fu la sua prima vittima"

"Ed io, mi sono fatto fregare…"

"Davvero non ricordi nulla? Usava della droga per rendere le vittime inoffensive…"

"Io… ricordo che lo aspettavo a casa, poi sì mi sembra…che… abbiamo preso un caffè ho iniziato a sentirmi male, lui ha provato a colpirmi sono scappato, ho capito che era lui, ho chiamato il 911…e poi più nulla"

"Nulla" sospirò, probabilmente si era immaginata tutto, una parte di lei avrebbe voluto così tanto credere a quelle piccole coincidenze capitate in quei due giorni… anche la scritta sul vetro, se ci si fosse impegnata, avrebbe trovato una spiegazione logica anche a quella più plausibile di un Castle incorporeo che tracciava segni sui vetri

Era confuso, aveva dei ricordi che non riusciva a collocare, forse aveva sognato per tutto il tempo che era stato incosciente, o forse no, magari aveva davvero viaggiato fuori dal suo corpo…ricordava il viso di Kate, i discorsi con i Bro, con Josh… aveva lasciato il dottore!

Si aprì la porta, apparve il volto indecifrabile del dr. Davidson, "Kate avrei bisogno di dirti due parole", lei si alzò di scatto e con la stessa rapidità si voltò verso la porta, in un secondo fu fuori dalla stanza.

Aveva davvero sognato tutto, ora ricordava, alla fine era stato solo uno straordinario viaggio onirico, in cui aveva immaginato di conoscere i suoi sentimenti più profondi, le sue paure e quelle gioie per lo più nascoste che avrebbe tanto desiderato tirarle fuori, e in quel sogno c'era anche l'amore per lui. Ma era un sogno, solo un sogno. E l'arrivo di Davidson era quanto di più dolorosamente reale potesse palesarsi per sgretolare quella già fragile illusione.

La porta si riaprì, si era preparato a riaccoglierla con il sorriso più genuino che fosse riuscito a sfoggiare anche se dentro di sé sentiva bruciare una delusione più grande di quando s'era risvegliato dopo il freezer, eppure non c'era stato nulla in più o in meno, era tutto come prima di quella disavventura, o no? I visi emozionati e preoccupati di Martha e Alexis lo strapparono da quei pensieri, trascorse i minuti successivi a rassicurarle che stava bene e che non vedeva l'ora di uscire da lì. Kate non rientrò più nella sua stanza, d'altro canto perché avrebbe dovuto farlo?

Era saltata come una molla quando aveva visto il volto di Josh apparire alla porta, no non in quel momento e perché, cosa voleva ancora da lei? Era già abbastanza confusa e delusa, si era lasciata andare, per una volta aveva fatto viaggiare liberamente il suo lato irrazionale, perché avrebbe fatto di tutto per riaverlo indietro, per rivedere suoi occhi blu sempre così attenti e sorridenti quando incontrava i suoi.

Le chiavi, si era risentito per la restituzione delle chiavi! Non per il gesto in sé, ma per le modalità, lo aveva screditato davanti agli occhi dell'ospedale, non era un problema tra loro, era per la sua credibilità come professionista, lo aveva mandato al diavolo, lui e le sue chiavi, si era infuriata con sé stessa per il modo in cui aveva reagito, voleva chiudere subito qualsiasi cosa avesse voluto da lei e non si era resa conto d'aver dato l'impressione di essere corsa verso il suo compagno, piantando in asso Castle.

Terminata quella insulsa discussione era tornata sui suoi passi, pensando che in fin dei conti, nessuno le vietava di raccontare a Castle la verità su lei e Josh, ma poi aveva visto Martha e Alexis dal vetro della porta, si era sentita di troppo, il telefono aveva fatto il resto, era corsa all'auto per un nuovo caso.


	7. Chapter 7

Era corsa sul luogo del delitto ripromettendosi di tornare in ospedale una volta finito lì, ma non poté farlo perché il caso era complesso e aveva avuto uno strascico lunghissimo di scartoffie da compilare al distretto. L'ufficio gelido non aveva alcuna attrattiva se non che almeno c'era un tetto sulla testa e il vento lì non arrivava, all'ennesimo modulo compilato si era fatta una nuova promessa, sarebbe andata non appena l'ultimo foglio avesse preso posto sulla pila difronte a lei.

Di buone intenzioni in buone intenzioni erano passate più di ventiquattro ore, tre delle quali le aveva dormite riversa sulla scrivania, il blizzard aveva mietuto vittime anche tra i poliziotti, molti si erano ammalati e quelli rimasti in servizio si erano ritrovati a coprire i turni vacanti, compresa lei. Si stirò cercando di riprendere il controllo delle sue membra intorpidite, prese il cellulare, iniziò a digitare un messaggio e, per la quarta volta in quelle ore, lo cancellò quando era arrivata alla fine. Perché era così difficile? E perché nonostante fosse ormai certa di essersi immaginata tutto, continuava ad avere la sensazione d'aver provato emozioni, sentimenti non suoi, ma di Castle? come era possibile? Forse le due dita di whiskey non erano state solo 'due dita'… prese la borsa, si avvolse la sciarpa attorno al collo e uscì, aveva rimandato fin troppo

Stava decisamente meglio, la sensazione di essere stato investito da un tir in corsa l'aveva finalmente lasciato per qualcosa di più blando, ora gli sembrava solo di dover smaltire l'acido lattico di una maratona, il cuore funzionava a dovere, i polmoni anche e tutti gli altri organi fondamentali. Anche il cervello lavorava a pieni ritmi, ad una velocità decisamente troppo elevata, era pieno zeppo di interrogativi che spesso s'infrangevano su qualche immagine nebulosa che non riusciva a decidere se archiviare tra i ricordi o tra le produzioni oniriche di quelle ore

Continuava a nevicare e si accorse che il solo vedere quello spettacolo gelido gli provocava brividi di freddo, il corpo ricordava come tutto fosse iniziato. Le venne in mente il berretto di lana di Beckett, sorrise tra sé, che diavolo andava a pensare? Poi il ricordo si fece più ampio e preciso e diverso, decisamente diverso, il cuore iniziò a battere più velocemente, possibile? Possibile che invece fosse tutto vero?

Aveva bisogno di parlarle, non sapeva ancora cosa esattamente le avrebbe detto, ma sentiva l'urgenza di farlo. Prese il telefono, poi lo lasciò, per telefono no, aveva bisogno di guardarla negli occhi, perché più ripensava allo sguardo che aveva ricevuto appena tornato tra i vivi e più era certo che cozzasse con il saperla legata ad una altro uomo.

Cercò i vestiti ma non ne aveva, giusto, era arrivato lì senza quasi nulla addosso, uscì nel corridoio trovò una stanza di servizio, in tutti i film c'è sempre un infermiere che lascia la sua uniforme appoggiata su un carrello, pronta all'uso del protagonista di turno, no? Bingo! Pantaloni e camice a maniche lunghe, non proprio caldissimo ma meglio del camice aperto che indossava in quel momento. Si diresse risoluto verso l'uscita, rallentando mano a mano che si avvicinava alla porta, ebbe una specie di déjà-vu, si rivide sbattuto a terra, respinto da qualcosa di sconosciuto, e poi fuori, con lei. Le porte automatiche si aprirono anche se lui si era fermato alla soglia, una folata di vento gelido lo investì risvegliandolo dai suoi pensieri confusi, fece un passo verso l'esterno ed un altro, faceva troppo freddo ma lui doveva andare da lei e parlarle.

Era arrivato vicino al parcheggio, cercava un taxi ma sembrava fossero stati tutti inghiottiti dalla bufera, un tocco alla spalla lo fece girare di 180°, pensava che qualcuno dall'ospedale si fosse accorto della sua fuga, s'era già preparato l'espressione contrita di circostanza, e invece trovò il viso preoccupato di Beckett. Infagottata nella sua giacca a vento, sciarpa alta quasi fin sulla bocca e immancabile berretto che però lasciava scoperta la rughetta profonda sulla fronte

"cosa ci fai qui all'aperto vestito come fosse primavera? Torniamo dentro Castle non ti è bastato il terrazzo?"

si tolse la sciarpa e gliela passò sulle spalle mentre lui tentava di spiegare le sue intenzioni "avevo bisogno di parlarti"

"esistono i telefoni"

"non sempre si può parlare al telefono…"

"potevi… insomma fare tutto tranne che andartene in giro in quel modo!"

Lo aveva riaccompagnato fin dentro la sua stanza, poi era uscita senza dire una parola e lui aveva perso ogni velleità, non era venuta per lui, stava andando da Josh e l'aveva incontrato per caso nel parcheggio, idiota, idiota, idiota!

Abbassò lo sguardo e s'accorse che aveva dimenticato il cappello, di nuovo quel cappello che lo perseguitava… se lo rigirò tra le dita, avrebbe dovuto cercarla per restituirglielo, ma non aveva voglia di assistere ad un incontro tra fidanzati, era meglio, molto meglio, quello che si era immaginato lui… con lei che piantava in asso il dottor motocicletta nel corridoio dell'ospedale

Era talmente preso da quei pensieri così poco edificanti e assolutamente scorretti che non si era accorto che lei fosse rientrata, con due tazze fumanti nelle mani

"ecco, bevi, così ti riscaldi, che devo fare con te?"

" " ora non stava sognando vero?

Ne bevve un sorso "è il secondo caffè che mi porti, mi ci potrei abituare…" lo disse senza pensarci, perché era così, lui ricordava che…

La vide sbiancare "e tu come… quindi è vero?" l'espressione con cui accolse quella frase era un misto di stupore e sollievo, come se anche lei avesse passato le ultime ore a rimestare in ricordi e sensazioni del tutto spiazzanti

"non ne ho idea, io ricordo delle cose… ma alcune sono solo frutto della mia immaginazione credo" alzò le spalle stringendo la tazza tra le mani, ora poteva farlo ed era bellissimo

"tipo?" lei lo incalzava, aveva bisogno di capire

Sospirò, tanto cosa aveva da perdere "tipo tu e Josh… nei miei ricordi eravate in corridoio e…"

"L'ho piantato in asso, sì. Eri lì anche in quel momento?" le tremò leggermente la voce insieme alle mani lui alzò lo sguardo che aveva tenuto fisso sul liquido nero fino a quel momento "ho paura a dirlo ad alta voce, ma… credo di sì" quindi non si era immaginato nulla? Era vero! lei e Josh avevano rotto e lui li aveva ascoltati…

"eri lì… vedevi e sentivi tutto" non era esattamente una domanda, più una presa di coscienza, ci stavano arrivando insieme

"io, non ne sono sicuro, però una cosa me la ricordo benissimo e sappi che non te la perdonerò mai Beckett"

"Cosa?" lo guardò sospettosa, ma la scintilla nei suoi occhi aveva già avvisato che il registro stava cambiando, più leggero forse, le sembrava avesse abbozzato anche un sorriso

"Il berretto di lana? Sul serio? Ho ancora la sensazione di averlo in testa, il pizzicore insopportabile" continuava a tenerlo tra le mani, incapace di esprimere a parole il senso di tenerezza che gli aveva smosso quel gesto fatto quasi per disperazione

Lei aveva colto la palla al balzo, ormai erano sulla china di un discorso del tutto inverosimile, per tutti, tranne che per loro due

"ah, vogliamo parlare di cose imperdonabili? Ok, eri in casa mia" aveva posato il caffè e si era portata le mani sui fianchi, modalità molto battagliera, lui l'adorava quando faceva così

"sì e con questo?" mise l'espressione più innocente che riuscì a riprodurre, sperò che i suoi occhi blu facessero il resto, stava giocando decisamente sporco

"Mentre facevo la doccia, ero NUDA" le mani sempre sui fianchi, l'espressione scandalizzata, o almeno provava a mostrarsi così

"ero sempre girato dall'altra parte…" lui invece sfoggiava espressioni da testimonial di onestà e correttezza, neanche fosse un candidato alle elezioni

"E dovrei fidarmi…" stava cedendo, le mani erano scese lungo il corpo e forse stava per sedersi sul bordo del letto

"Sì. Sono stato un gentleman, lì e nello spogl… ops" si pentì immediatamente, la vide scattare di nuovo con una molla "Nello spogliatoio del distretto? Anche lì mi hai seguita?"

"Io non potevo farci niente, era una specie di energia…" niente, l'espressione innocente non sembrava funzionare più

"Certo, sì chiamiamola energia…sei solo un guardone" alzò la testa cercando di mostrarsi molto, molto indignata, ma poi cercava di guardarlo con la coda dell'occhio

lui se ne accorse e affondò "Se lo avessi fatto ora saprei dove hai quel tatuaggio…"

"Uhm, non lo hai visto… ma hai pensato di farlo" incrociò le braccia, armistizio?

"Eh beh, quello devi concedermelo, ero incorporeo, alquanto confuso… sarebbe stato una specie di premio di consolazione" subdolo ad usare il suo stato, veramente poco sportivo… ma quella non era una gara e lei decise che la schermaglia poteva anche terminare lì "Ok, è una rondine, piccola"

"Dove?" gli occhi speranzosi vagarono liberi alla ricerca di qualche indizio

"Uhm, pensavo volessi scoprilo da solo…" stavolta sì, si era seduta molto vicino a lui che davvero non aspettava altro da giorni, poter avvertire la vicinanza del suo corpo, e sapere che se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto anche sentirlo sotto il suo tocco, non immaginava Rick, quanto il suo desiderio fosse simile a quello di Kate

"oh, ma questo devo interpretarlo come un invito…" le prese la mano, per ora si accontentava di quello

"non lo so, sto ancora aspettando io l'invito alle cena che avresti vinto…" alzò il sopracciglio in segno di sfida

"aspetta che mi rilascino da questo posto e vedrai ti lascerò a bocca aperta" sfida raccolta

"mi accontento di bocca piena di ottime leccornie, non farmi tremare i polsi anche nel pensare al nostro appuntamento"

"appuntamento, che bel suono non trovi? Si lo so che detesti fare le cose in modo tradizionale, soprattutto il fatidico primo appuntamento" parlò senza pensare, e quell'affermazione stupì anche lui, ma come faceva a saperlo?

"e tu cosa ne sai?"

"ed io cosa ne so…non lo so…" era spiazzato anche lui, quanto lei "stai facendo giochetti di parole ora?"

"no è che è strano ma forse… il fatto che io t'abbia potuta vedere senza vestiti è l'ultima cosa per dovresti preoccuparti" aveva capito, forse

"ora mi inquieti"

"avevi paura del buio, ma non volevi la luce accesa" altro ricordo non suo ma di Kate, che lei non gli aveva mai raccontato…

"chi te lo ha detto? Mio padre, è stato qui? Quando?"

"non ho mai avuto il piacere di incontrare tuo padre… sei stata tu" la guardò improvvisamente serio, aveva dovuto attraversare il suo corpo per indurla a guardare verso la finestra, per salvarla da McCain e in quel momento era successo qualcosa

"ma io non… ohh aspetta… aspetta…- alzò gli occhi come per fare mente locale - hai una lista dei desideri… e in cima ci sono io?" finì la frase incredula di ciò che aveva detto, confusa, e colpita dal significato di quel ricordo non suo

"ok, questo gioco sta diventando allarmante… ma ora so perché sono riuscito a riprendermi il mio corpo, nonostante tutto"

"credo di saperlo anche io. Ti ho sentito sul letto… ma pensavo fosse solo il parto della mia immaginazione, desideravo così tanto che tu ti risvegliassi che…"

Non le fece terminare la frase, la baciò, non ce la faceva più ad aspettare, era stato doloroso essere lì disteso accanto a lei e non poterla toccare, baciare, ora invece poteva farlo, doveva farlo o sarebbe impazzito

"Ti ho sentita, sai, quando sei uscita dall'ospedale e hai guardato su, verso la stanza e ti ho sentita ancora di più quando sono entrato per metterti in guardia da McCain"

"Ed io ho sentito te"

Stavolta lo baciò lei, tenendogli il viso fra le mani

"Lo sai non credo che possano esistere parole per descrivere quello che ho sentito quando eri lì, con me, non pensavo che potesse esistere un sentimento così forte e tu lo provi per me?"

"Non ci posso fare niente, è una specie di energia…"

Sorrise e la baciò ancora, poi si ritrasse guardandola serio

"Invece, nonostante quel viaggio astrale dentro di te, credo che rimarrai per sempre, il mistero più grande da risolvere, ritengo mi ci vorranno anni, decenni di accurato studio…"

"mi sacrificherò per la scienza, allora"

Alle sette, sarebbe passato alle sette in punto, "primo appuntamento in piena regola, rilassati non sono così brutte le tradizioni…" quella frase le rimbombava nella mente mentre era arrivata ormai al decimo vestito scartato. Tre fatti fuori perché appartenenti ad ere prossime ai dinosauri, due le avevano posto seri dubbi esistenziali del tipo 'forse ho passato anni posseduta da un essere dai gusti pessimi', gli altri cinque erano uno troppo sexy, l'altro troppo serio, l'altro ancora troppo sportivo seguito da uno troppo succinto e infine uno troppo e basta.

Fissava l'armadio semivuoto, seduta sul letto, non aveva mai avuto problemi a decidere cosa mettersi per far colpo su un uomo al primo app… un attimo, ma lei non doveva fare colpo, quello lo aveva già fatto, no? Doveva solo essere… sé stessa, ed era… ed era… difficilissimo!

Si lasciò andare con la schiena sul materasso pieno di vestiti, chiuse gli occhi, era nervosa sì, perché voleva semplicemente che tutto fosse perfetto, alcune immagini iniziarono ad emergere da recessi lontani, non erano ricordi suoi, non erano rimasugli di sogni, ora sapeva cosa fossero, non le era più capitato da giorni, le lasciò risalire del tutto in superficie, e quando arrivarono si rese conto che non erano immagini vere e proprie erano più simili a residui di stati d'animo, sorrise rimanendo ad occhi chiusi, non aveva bisogno di quei ricordi rubati a Rick, lei lo sapeva già, lo aveva capito fin dall'inizio quale fosse il vero Rick Castle, forse la prima volta che le aveva sorriso sincero e poi quando lo aveva visto con Alexis. I suoi matrimoni, falliti perché anche lui aveva le sue paure, alla ricerca della persona giusta da amare, si era dato colpe che non aveva, e non aveva capito, no fino a tre anni prima non aveva idea di cosa fosse realmente l'una e sola, ora lo sapeva eccome.

Kate si tirò su, aveva deciso, era perfetto, sarebbe stato tutto perfetto.

Suonò, lei scese, si godette la sua espressione estasiata mentre varcava la soglia del palazzo, probabilmente anche il suo sguardo non lesinò complimenti al suo splendido accompagnatore che con un sorriso divertito si affrettò ad aprirle lo sportello della Mercedes grigia che li attendeva, esagerando nei gesti da gentleman "non mi innervosirai con tutta questa manfrina, sappilo, mi sono preparata"

"non credo…" le sorrise compiaciuto, salì in auto girò l'isolato poi fermò l'auto

"Ed ora, che succede?"

"Succede che avevo promesso di lasciarti a bocca aperta… e poi… il concetto di 'appuntamento tradizionale' può reggere ad una nuova tradizione credo"

"Ma cosa…"

"Ti serviranno queste, credo…"

Le porse una scatola e l'aprì, un paio di sneakers facevano bella mostra di sé all'interno, lei le guardò poi guardò lui sempre più soddisfatto "intendiamoci quel tacco 12 è incredibilmente sexy, ma se vuoi guidare quella credo non vada bene"

Seguì il suo dito e alla fine della traiettoria c'era la Ferrari tirata a lucido "ma… non ho vinto la scommessa…"

"no, ma lo hai preso tu il cattivo, non io e poi… adoro quando innesti le marce…"

"sei un feticista delle marce?"

"uhm, sì e del collo piede da tacco 12, e degli occhi verdi screziati di marrone, e del profumo di ciliegie e…"

"…e fermati o non saliremo mai sulla Ferrari…"

"non ti priverei mai di quel piacere…"

"sei tremendo Castle…"

"ok… ok… ti avevo promesso che avremmo mangiato leccornie, prima… andiamo" le porse le chiavi da cui pendeva un cavallino rampante, lei le prese fermandone l'oscillazione ma non le tolse subito dalle sue mani, al contrario sfiorò le sue dita e gli fece eco lasciandogli un'occhiata maliziosa "prima…"

Due ore dopo, una corsa in Ferrari, una cena divertente e rilassata, erano finalmente dove avevano voluto essere, tra le braccia l'uno dell'altra, ad ascoltare i battiti accelerati provocati dal piacere appena raggiunto, la mano di Castle che disegnava lo stesso percorso di sere prima, quando incorporeo l'aveva desiderata e aveva creduto di doverla salutare per sempre. Anche Kate, con gli occhi chiusi, riviveva quegli attimi, poi li riaprì per godersi il presente, vivo, fisico e unico.

fine


End file.
